One is Lonely
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: All he wanted was some more time with Yuuri. But with the way Yuuri is, will he still get what he wants? A prequel to Three is a Crowd. Note: If you're not into shonen-ai, feel free to move on to the next story...but, that's probably not the case.


**ONE IS LONELY**

A short prequel to **Three is a Crowd**, and yeah, here's my nearly forgotten "Disclaimer":

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters mentioned here. I only own the storyline of this.

-:-:-:-:-

"Yuuri!" Wolfram glared at the double black. He ran towards the young boy and locked him in a headlock. "How dare you?!" He continued to glare at the double black locked in one of his oh-so-common headlocks. "To chase after girls behind my back," his tone was bitter. "I'm sure you know that infidelity is a crime towards me."

"But, Wolfram…" Yuuri tried to reason out of the scene. "I wasn't chasing after the girl."

"Then why did you hand a flower to her?" Wolfram didn't loosen his hold on Yuuri's head. "Do you think I didn't notice that?!" His grip got tighter.

"C-can't breathe…Wolfram!" Yuuri tried to loosen the grip his fiancé had on him. "I…she…she dropped the flower and I just handed it to her!"

"Handed to her? Yeah, right! And I kissed her in front of you." Wolfram loosened his grip as he slowly got tired. Putting effort on that headlock can make a soldier tired!

"I'm serious!' Yuuri tried to tell Wolfram as serious as possible. _Gotta make a run for it!_ Yuuri scanned the room and studied the scene. Wanting to make an exit, he ran for it. But unluckily, Wolfram got hold of his sleeve and he accidentally dragged the blond to earth with him when he jumped into his private bath tub.

-:-:-:-:-

"So, Wolf-chan, does that mean that you'll spend the night here?" Miko clasped her hands as she spoke. "But, Uma-chan and I are going out tonight…" she started to sound depressed. She then rested her finger on her chin and closed her eyes. She sighed when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Then, you'll get to spend the whole night with Yuu-chan!" Glee sprinted back to her face.

"What about Shori? Will he spend the night here too?" Yuuri cocked his head to the right as he asked his mother the question. _It's no time to be all frolicsome about me spending the night with a boy the same age as me! And most of all, this guy's practically Adonis…being the bishonen he is maybe he could pass as Aphrodite…but that role would be more suited for Lady Cheri! If I were a girl—which I'm not—I'd definitely be all over this guy—which I'm not because I'm not gay. _

"Why don't you ask him, Yuu-chan?" Miko walked over to Wolfram to fix his collar. "Now, let's talk about your dinner. Remind me to give you money later to buy the ingredients for your dinner. Remember that there is a limit so don't spend every single penny, okay?" she then scanned Wolfram from head-to-toe to see if his outfit was on properly. "All set!"

Feeling uneasy, Yuuri nodded then quietly disappeared to the living room. "I heard it's gonna be cold tonight, honey" Shouma was sitting peacefully on his favorite chair when he spoke. "Do you think we'll last long there?"

"Of course we will! Now, Wolf-chan, if it does get cold, there is a thick blanket in Yuu-chan's closet which both of you could use. And the…" Miko continued to blab about where to get items needed to survive a cold night. "And lastly, here are our numbers if you need to call us."

"Okay, mama" Wolfram nodded as he answered.

"We'll be leaving in an hour, so why don't you just rest instead. Don't worry about anything else, okay?" Miko added before walking to her room to get ready for the event they were attending.

-:-:-:-:-

Thirty minutes after Shouma and Miko left, Wolfram decided to stay wherever Yuuri was. "What will we have for dinner, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "I'll see when we go to the nearest convenience store. But, I think we still have some food here." He pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry or something?"

Wolfram shook his head. No, he wasn't hungry. All he wanted was to spend time with his fiancé. "I'm still relatively full and it's quite too early for dinner." He had to point that out. For Pete's sake, it was only 3:15 pm. Who has eaten dinner so early? Not him, that's for sure. "Do you eat dinner early when your parents are gone?"

"No," was the curt reply. "I usually wait for Shori."

Wolfram nodded, pretending to be actually listening. He rolled his eyes before he asked "When will your brother come back?"

"Dunno," Yuuri answered, looking directly at the blond. "Maybe around 7" he watched the blond plop himself on the chair across him.

"I think I'll take a nap." Wolfram combed his hair with his fingers as he spoke. "I am quite tired. Just wake me up when you're ready to go buy whatever item from the store of some sort." He comfortably rested his head on his palm, his elbow resting on the arm rest of the chair. To Yuuri, he looked absolutely angelic. But of course Yuuri had to change his mind on that comment. Stating he is straight and wouldn't go for any guy, Yuuri shook his head at the thought of finding the blond quite tempting.

As he himself drifted off to sleep, he slowly and carefully laid on his couch comfortably. Wrapping his arms around a pillow, he curled up in the small laying space. Finally falling into deep sleep, the double black started to dream. A dream that for most people would seem quite gay, I mean don't you think it to be a little gay to dream about another boy (if you're a boy yourself) and yourself making out and possibly doing something else?

Yuuri suddenly woke up when he heard something near him fall. _Sounded like a pot…A POT?!_ "Wolfram, what happened?!" he dashed into the kitchen as soon as he fully woke up. While he looked at the fallen pot horrifically, he heard a faint "I didn't do it" in the background.

Sleepily, the blond rubbed his eyes with his palm. Now partly awake, the blond commented on the double black's reaction to blame him immediately. "Don't be so sure about blaming me, wimp. I just woke up! How could I possibly do that?"

"Well, sorry for blaming you right away! It's just that I guess I'm finally hungry…" Yuuri felt his stomach grumble, agreeing with him saying he was hungry. "Shall we buy the food now?" The blond asked, getting ready to step out of the house. "Yeah!" Yuuri nodded then followed the blond out. "Wait up, I'll—" suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll answer that first!" Yuuri ran back inside and answered the phone. Wolfram was left outside…all alone. _All alone? _The blond thought. _Isn't it always like this? Yuuri would rather leave to do something than do something with me. I'm sick and tired of this! If he leaves me alone once more, I'll—_"All set, Wolfram? That was Shori, by the way. He called to say that he'll go home late tonight. He said that he had something to attend to back at his university."

The blond nodded and they were off to the convenience store. Once they reached their destination, the double black led the blond to the vegetables side. "I want to cook something with vegetables" the young monarch stated. "Let's pick out a few vegetables already. Oh, and while you're at it, could you please hold onto the money first. I need to fix the keys in my pocket." Yuuri handed Wolfram the money and searched for his house keys. Not feeling it there, the double black started to turn pale. "I'll be back! I think I left the keys hanging on the door!" At that, the young king dashed out of the convenience store and headed back to his home.

Upon reaching his home, the young lad found his keys still hanging on the door knob. _Seems like no one has noticed it yet…good!_ He carefully opened the door and rested on the couch. Unbeknownst to him, he was still very sleepy. His lack of rest and sudden awakening earlier caused him to fall asleep. He only woke up again after two hours later.

-:-:-:-:-

_What's taking Yuuri so long? It's been what, one and a half hours? Did he abandon me here?_ Thoughts of betrayal rushed to the blond's head. His eyes started to fill with anger. Paying for the vegetables on hand, he bumped into another familiar figure. "Your highness?"

"Lord von Bielefeld? What are you doing here?" The other double black cocked his head to the side as he spoke to the blond in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm paying for these" Wolfram lifted his hand to reveal the small basket he was holding.

"Where's Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"Apparently, he ran away from me." Anger rushed back into the eyes of the blond.

"Do you want to call him before going back? I'll pay and I'll dial his number. All you have to do is wait for him to answer then you could tell him to pick you up from here." Murata smirked as he suggested this thought to the angry blond.

"Accepted" the blond answered as he examined the teenaged boy in front of him, eyeing him from head-to-toe. Nothing seemed peculiar about him, the blond decided. _I can trust him…for now._

After being able to talk, or maybe rant, to his fiancé, Wolfram waited for Yuuri with Murata outside of the convenience store. _All alone, as always…_ the blond thought to himself.

The pained look on Wolfram's face didn't escape the lad, also known as The Great Sage. "Is anything bothering you?" He asked the blond.

"No, nothing's bothering me." The blond answered.

"You want some alone time with Shibuya, am I right?"

Green eyes widened at that. "Could we please not talk about this now?"

"Is that a 'yes'?" the other double black asked him.

"Would you stop if I said yes?"

Murata nodded.

"Then yes it is, I want some alone time with Yuuri, happy?"

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Murata promised Wolfram.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said that was the last?"

"Sorry, maybe I'll keep quiet for the next five minutes." Murata replied.

"Whatever" Wolfram muttered, _just make sure I still get my 'alone time' with Yuuri. I'm expecting it. _

**THE END**


End file.
